


If I Stay

by MissAllySwan



Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Benny doesn't know whether he can leave his life behind to start anew in America. More than anything, he isn't sure he can leave Tom. Will he stay or will he go? One-Shot.
Kudos: 1





	If I Stay

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. They all belong to CBBC, Phil Ford, and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Benny’s POV

_I have two choices._

I could go to MIT in America, leaving Tom and my life here behind to start a new one. Or I could stay, I’d be giving up an amazing opportunity that I’ve thought about for a very long time. I’d be giving up everything my parents had hoped for. But I’d have my best mate. I’d still have Tom and we’d be doing our thing: fighting the Nekross and protecting the last of the wizard kind.

It’s a hard choice. Either way, I lose something. Either way, I gain something.

What’s the right choice? I felt so conflicted. I didn’t know what to do.

But I think I’m supposed to go.

My parents were so proud of me. They kept hugging me and telling me how proud they are of me. They keep telling me how fun and amazing it’s going to be in America. How much better my life is going to be and I’m sure it will be, but I can’t help but there was this feeling of dread that came over me when I thought about it. I feel like I’m losing more than I’m gaining by going.

I packed my stuff. My parents and I were supposed to be leaving tomorrow—well technically I’m leaving tomorrow. My parents aren’t coming with me. They have jobs here, so they’ll remain here while I’m in America. It will definitely be a whole new life. I won’t know anything or anyone. I’m leaving everything and everyone I know here behind to go.

As I pack I come across my photo albums. The first few were pictures of me with my parents. Though they can be majorly embarrassing and I sometimes wish anyone else could be my parents, I love them. They’re always there for me when I need them. I love them and I’m going to miss them. I put them in the box. I then come across a picture of Quinn and I. I never would have thought we could have been friends. But he’s a great mate. Katie too—well she was always nice to me. Even before I had friends. I put them in the box on top of the pictures of my parents.

Then finally, I find all the pictures of Tom and me. I had more pictures of us together than anyone else. I had more pictures with my best mate than I had with my own parents. I put them in the box one by one. With each one I came across, my packing became slower and slower.

I remember the day when we first became friends and every single day after that. That day was crazy. I could have died, but I wouldn’t have wanted it to go another way. That was the best day of my life. Every day since Tom and I had become friends have been the best. Fighting the Nekross, Saving Wizards, The Netherside—all of it has been amazing. I never would have thought I could have a life like that. Tom has made my life here unbelievable and I’ve loved every minute of it.

 _I will never forget them_. Not one second of it. I felt my eyes well up with tears as I put each picture into the box. I was leaving it all behind. My parents. My friends. The Aliens. The Wizards. Tom.

_Is this the right choice?_

* * *

Tom’s POV

I laid in bed staring at the framed picture of Benny and I that sat on my nightstand.

Tomorrow he was leaving. After tomorrow, my best mate will be in America. I won’t have my best mate anymore. I’ll be all alone again. Well, I have Quinn and Katie, but it’s not the same. Their friendship is not the same as the one I have with Benny. He knows I’m a Wizard. He knows about the Nekross. He knows about all of this. He’s more than just a mare. If it wasn’t for him, sometimes I think I wouldn’t still be here. The Nekross would have probably have taken my magic by now. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for Benny. And it’s more than that. The best part about having Benny in my life is that I could talk to someone about this. Sure, I have gran, but there are certain things I don’t really want to talk to my grandmother about. And my dad, he couldn’t understand.

Benny was my person. The one person I could confide to about anything. The one person I could really talk to about anything. The person that would help me with anything. He’s my best mate. And after tomorrow, he’s going to be gone.

_I don’t know what I’m going to do without him._

In the morning, I was pushing the cereal around in my bowl. I wasn’t hungry. I couldn’t take my mind off Benny leaving to go to school in America. I just want to be happy for him. I really do, but I can’t. All I feel is angry and sad that’s he leaving. He’s going to be gone and who knows if I’ll ever see him again? Sure, we can write but I know eventually it’s likely he will move on. He will get wrapped up in his new life, leaving me behind.

All I know is that I’m going to miss him more than I could ever admit.

There’s a knock at the door. I sigh eternally before I got up to open it. _Benny._

“Hi.” I say.

“Hi.” Benny repeated. I stepped aside and let him come in. I guess he wanted to see the place one last time.

“All packed up?” I ask.

“Yeah. I got a plane to catch soon.” Benny answered and I nodded awkwardly. _Great. This is it._

“Good.” I wasn’t sure what else to say. There was so much I could say, but I couldn’t say it. I needed to be happy for him.

“Tom, I’m sorry.” Benny said as we walk over to the bathroom.

“Don’t be.” I tried to force a smile. “I’m happy for you.” I really was, but I also wasn’t. I am happy for him. It’s an amazing opportunity, but I can’t help but feel like I’m losing him. _I am losing him_. I already lost my mum and I had felt so alone after that. I always had. It wasn’t until Benny came into my life that I actually felt happy again. I felt selfish, but I wished I didn’t have to lose him. _And now I’m losing him._ It’s happening all over again.

“MIT is a great opportunity. You’ll fit right in.” I added before knocking on the door of the bathroom. “Chamber of Crowe. Open to me. Reveal yourself on the knock of three.” I knock once more and then we go inside. My gran and Randall Moon give Benny hugs and say their goodbyes.

Eventually I left the room because it became a little too much.

Benny came out moments later and I force a smile again. _I can’t look like I’m sad. I have to be happy for him._ That’s what a real friend would do. “I’ll call you.” I told him as we step outside.

“Yeah.” Benny says. “This has been great. _Wizards Vs Aliens._ This has been the best.” He says and I nodded. I don’t know how long I will be able to keep myself together. I gave Benny a hug and a tears escapes my eyes. _I love you Benny._

“I’ll miss you Benny.” I told him and Benny pulls away. He didn’t say anything. Was he not going to miss me? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did I say something wrong?

Benny’s POV

_I can’t do it._ “I’m not going.” I tell Tom.

“What?” Tom questioned, looking at me with obvious confusion.

“I’m not going.”

“I thought—Benny, you’ve always dreamed of going there.” Tom pointed out. He was right. I still think about going to MIT, but I can’t help what I’m feeling. I feel like going now would be a mistake.

“I will go there, just not now.” I explained. “Tom, all we do. Fighting the aliens and saving the wizards. It’s amazing and I’m just not ready to leave that. I’m not ready to leave my life that I have here. I’m not ready to leave _you_.”

“You’re sure?” Tom asked and I nodded.

“MIT will still be there when we graduate won’t it? And maybe then, the Nekross won’t be.” I had some hope for that. Tom gives me another hug and I smiled as he did. I knew now that I had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Benny's exit episode back in Jan. 2017. I think that is honestly what killed the show given how they wrote it based on Tom and Benny's friendship. I cried when they were saying their goodbyes. At the very least, they could have given Benny a better exit where he goes to America to protect wizards or something. That would have made more sense! 
> 
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
